Belenggu
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Mereka mencoba untuk mengendalikan, bukan membunuh rasa itu. Sebuah keputusan yang amat bijak ketika virus merah jambu menyerang di saat yang tidak tepat. Sebuah fic untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival: Dedication Month, khususnya CherryCho79. RnR?


_**Dedication Month**_, event ini begitu 'mengena' di hati saya. Apalagi diselenggarakan di bulan Juli dimana sebuah bulan yang amat spesial bagi saya ^^

Fic pendek ini **di****dedikasikan** untuk **CherryCho79**, seorang author yang amat menginspirasi saya untuk semakin menyukai pair Hitsuhina dengan karya-karyanya yang amat indah, seorang author yang begitu saya kagumi. Terima kasih juga, karena ia telah menjadi salah satu sahabat baik saya.

**Warning:** OOC, AU.

**Alasan pemilihan pairing:** Hitsuhina adalah salah satu pasangan Bleach favorit CherryCho79 dan juga saya.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach tetap milik Kubo-sensei.

* * *

**Belenggu**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

Sebuah fanfiksi HitsuHina untuk _**Dedication Month**_, khususnya **CherryCho79**

Oleh: Nagisa Yoriko

* * *

Di koridor sekolah, _hazel _dan _emerald_ saling bertemu pandang. Cukup lama, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hingga akhirnya, si pemilik mata _emerald_ menyapa pemilik mata _hazel_ terlebih dulu.

"_Konnichiwa_, Hinamori."

Gadis manis yang disapanya itu sedikit terkejut. Namun, ia berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Hitsugaya-_kun_."

Mereka saling melempar senyuman hangat, lalu masing-masing berjalan dengan arah berlawanan. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama. Juga… 'sakit' yang sama.

Bahkan mungkin saja, dilema yang sama?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya, digantikan oleh malam yang sendunya amat dinanti sebagian orang. Di saat itulah kedua insan itu—Hinamori dan Hitsugaya, pada waktu yang bersamaan merasakan belenggu yang sama…

_**Hinamori's Side**__**:**_

**.**

Lagi. Gadis itu mengurung diri di kamar.

Tak dihiraukannya nada sumbang yang keluar dari perutnya itu. Ia bohong, membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak lapar.

Pemilik mata _hazel_ itu tenggelam dalam gejolaknya sendiri. Sesuatu itu begitu menghujamnya, sebuah 'tekanan' yang sebenarnya amat esensial dan indah bagi sebagian besar manusia.

Jatuh cinta.

Ya, gadis manis itu tak kuasa menolak panah Sang Cupid yang telah diarahkan padanya. Ia memiliki rasa pada pemuda bintang sekolahnya itu, pemuda jenius yang selalu mendapat prestasi akademik di atas rata-rata.

"_Doushite?"_ ucapnya pelan—hampir tak terdengar.

Ia menyerah… melemparkan diri seenaknya di ranjang _Queen Size_-nya. Mata hazel itu menatap langit-langit kamar, tapi dapat dipastikan bahwa pikiran gadis itu sedang berjalan bebas menyusuri lorong hati—memastikan 'itu' memang sedang terjadi padanya.

Pemuda itu benar-benar telah mengusik hatinya. Merenggut ketentraman yang selalu ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sebuah ketentraman dimana pikirannya tidak terbelenggu oleh seorang pemuda.

Keadaan saat gadis itu tidak jatuh cinta.

Penunjuk waktu telah melewati angka sembilan malam, tepatnya sembilan lebih lima menit. Namun, gadis itu tetap bersikukuh untuk menunda jadwal makan malamnya. Sejurus kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat tidur—melangkahkan kakinya ke meja belajar. Ponsel _slide_ berwarna _peach-_nya tergeletak tak jauh dari sebuah pajangan boneka kaca.

Hinamori meraihnya, mengendalikan ponselnya pada _New Message._ Layar kosong itu seolah menanti—untuk diisi rangkaian huruf _digital_ yang sekiranya akan diketikkan oleh gadis itu.

Seperti setengah jiwanya tidak sadarkan diri, Hinamori seolah terhipnotis—menggerakkan jempolnya di atas _keypad_.

"_Hitsugaya-kun, sedang apa kau sekarang? Apa kau sibuk?"_

Tapi tidak!

Segera ia kembali tersadar lalu menghapus pesan itu.

Gejolak itu, terus bergolak dalam hatinya. Ia merindukan pemuda bernama Hitsugaya itu, ia ingin menghubunginya, ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang pemuda itu lakukan. Karena… entah apa itu, namanya. Suka? Cinta? Atau hanya kagum?

Ketiganya samar…

"Tidak Momo… kau seharusnya tidak begini," kembali ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, ia berusaha realistis. Berusaha untuk berpikir objektif. Kelas dua belas, sudah bukan saat bagi dirinya untuk bermain-main. Bukan saatnya lagi untuk memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu. Yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah…

Cara agar ia dapat lulus ujian akhir dengan nilai yang sempurna.

Hei, bukankah itu wajar? Apabila seorang siswa ingin melakukan yang terbaik demi mencapai target yang diinginkan?

Semata-mata untuk melihat nenek—yang selama ini membesarkannya—bahagia.

Matanya mulai memanas, sebisa mungkin ia kendalikan. Gadis tangguh sepertinya mungkin memang tangguh menghadapi sulitnya hidup atau segala kesulitan lainnya. Namun, ia tetaplah seorang gadis yang bisa saja rapuh dalam urusan hati… lebih tepatnya saat jatuh cinta.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Sekali lagi mencoba berpikir jernih, air matanya terlalu berharga untuk keluar karena hal seperti ini.

Ya, ia harus dapat mengendalikan rasa itu.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_, maaf karena aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi, untuk saat ini aku tidak akan memikirkan rasa itu lebih jauh," ucapnya mantap.

Akhirnya sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manisnya. Ia berjingkat keluar kamar. Bayangan kelezatan masakanbuatan nenek telah menggugah selera makan malamnya.

.

_**Hitsugaya's Side**__**:**_

.

Pemuda itu terlihat tidak begitu bernafsu dengan hidangan lezat yang berada di hadapannya. Putra dosen terkemuka Universitas Tokyo itu hanya sesekali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak berselera dengan makanan itu. Ada apa?" tanya ayah pemuda itu lembut.

Pemilik mata _emerald_ itu meneguk air putih dan bermaksud mengakhiri makan malam.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Bolehkah aku kembali ke kamar, ayah?"

Ayah pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala, "Baiklah, kalau memang sudah kenyang. Silakan… apabila ingin meneruskan belajarmu di kamar."

Hitsugaya hanya mampu mengulas senyum sebagai respon perkataan ayahnya.

Kini, pemuda itu telah berada di ruangan pribadinya. Hampir sepuluh menit ia membaca buku tentang anatomi tumbuhan. Sepertinya, saat ini tiada yang lebih menarik hatinya daripada belajar.

Namun, apakah itu benar?

"Argghh! Kacau!" teriak pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Konsentrasinya terhadap buku itu akhirnya benar-benar buyar, setelah berulang kali bayangan gadis itu yang muncul di pikirannya. Kini, ia sama sekali tidak dapat menyerap materi buku itu.

"Sepertinya… aku menyukai Hinamori."

Ia lalu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur—meletakkan punggung tangan di atas dahinya, seolah-olah memastikan bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang tidak demam.

Mata _emerald_ pemuda itu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Jarum pendek berada di angka sembilan, sementara jarum panjang menunjuk angka lima. Ya, pukul sembilan lebih lima menit.

Tiba-tiba terbesit keinginan untuk menghubungi gadis berambut sebahu lebih itu, semata-mata ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Hitsugaya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur—mengambil ponsel yang berada dalam tas sekolahnya. Dengan segera, ia mencari nama Hinamori di deretan kontaknya.

Kini, ia hanya tinggal menekan tombol 'OK' untuk melakukan panggilan itu. Hanya satu langkah lagi, maka ia akan dapat mendengar suara gadis itu melalui sambungan telepon.

Tapi tidak!

Tidak ada keperluan penting menurutnya.

Ia melempar ponsel itu ke atas tempat tidur.

Pemilik rambut salju itu terbelenggu oleh sesuatu yang amat penting saat ini. Tidak! Ia sungguh tidak ingin 'macam-macam', ia sadar bahwa tahun ini adalah tahun yang penting. Kelas dua belas yang merupakan kelas terakhirnya di sekolah.

Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan harapan ayahnya, yang menginginkan agar dirinya dapat diterima di Universitas Tokyo. Wajarlah demikian, karena Hitsugaya adalah pemegang peringkat pertama di sekolah, belum lagi dengan berbagai kejuaraan akademik yang berhasil ia juarai.

Tapi, apa daya… virus merah jambu itu telah menyerang dirinya, atas seorang gadis bernama Hinamori Momo. Gadis dari kelas sebelah yang terkenal dengan keuletan dan sifat rajinnya.

Sebagai seorang pemuda normal—bagaimanapun selama ini ia berusaha menjaga hatinya— toh ketika virus itu menyerangnya, ia tidak dapat menolak.

Hitsugaya menghela napas—pertanda dirinya tidak habis pikir—mengapa rasa itu datang di saat yang kurang tepat, seperti ini?

Masalahnya, bagaimana ia dapat mengendalikan rasa itu agar tidak menjadi-jadi.

Harus. Harus dapat. Meski sebenarnya dada pemuda itu kini amat sesak.

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Jika memang hati ini milikmu, Hinamori. Tentu suatu saat nanti, rasa itu akan datang lagi di saat yang tepat."

Ia lalu kembali ke meja belajarnya—melanjutkan membaca buku yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan. Kali ini, materi itu dapat dipahaminya dengan baik.

**xxx**

Mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, sesak yang sama, sakit yang sama dan juga belenggu yang sama. Namun, belenggu itu—yang menghalangi mereka untuk mengutarakan rasa itu—tidak selalu memberi mereka dampak negatif bagi diri mereka sendiri. Mereka sama-sama konsisten dengan impiannya.

Kedewasaan mereka terlihat dari:

Sikap yang tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang dikasihi dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mencapai sebuah impian.

Mereka memang mencoba untuk mengendalikan, bukan membunuh rasa itu. Sebuah keputusan yang amat bijak tatkala virus merah jambu menyerang di saat yang tidak tepat.

**xxx**

Seorang gadis bermata _hazel_ tampak serius mengerjakan buku kumpulan soal ujian. Sendirian, ia mengerjakannya di pojok belakang perpustakaan sekolah.

Ujian akhir akan dilaksanakan satu bulan lagi, ia ingin masuk tiga besar siswa terbaik di sekolahnya. Tidak main-main, hampir sembilan bulan ia belajar keras.

"Sebentar lagi ujian ya? Tidak terasa…" ucap seorang pemuda tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu menoleh, "Memang rasanya cepat sekali, Hitsugaya-_kun_."

"_Ganbatte!"_ ucap pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu.

Hinamori mengangguk, "Ya. Kau juga ya!"

Keduanya saling mengulas senyum, sebelum akhirnya Hitsugaya berlalu—keluar dari perpustakaan dengan meminjam beberapa buku pelajaran yang amat tebal. Gadis itu kembali asyik dengan soal-soal latihannya.

Hati mereka merasa damai kini. Seakan terbebas dari sesuatu yang menyesakkan dada.

Sekali lagi, mereka benar-benar konsisten dengan keputusannya. Mereka telah berhasil mengendalikan virus merah jambu itu. Rasa yang pernah mereka rasakan berbulan-bulan lalu.

Keduanya yakin, apabila memang rasa itu milik mereka, rasa itu akan kembali hadir di saat yang tepat nanti.

Yakin, bahwa jika benar milik mereka. Maka, keduanya akan ditakdirkan bersama kelak.

Jadi, belenggu itu tidak selamanya buruk 'kan?

.

.

.

**Selesai**

**

* * *

**

**Yoriko's Corner: **Membingungkan mungkin? Err, jadi fic ini berkisah tentang dua orang yang sebenarnya saling jatuh cinta. Namun, mereka menyadari bahwa cinta itu datang di saat yang kurang tepat sehingga mereka berusaha untuk mengendalikannya, tanpa membuat diri mereka merana karena terkekangnya rasa itu.

Entah mengapa saya dapat ide seperti ini, mungkin ini ultimatum buat diri saya juga XD

Maaf ya, 'twinnie Ser' karena fic ini amat abal, tapi saya buat dengan kesungguhan hati buat kamu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, **CherryCho79**. Di 'tahun pertama' kita ini, semoga kita sanggup melewatinya dengan sukses, amin.

Untuk semua, maaf atas segala kekurangan saya m(_,_)m

.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca apalagi mereview XDD


End file.
